


Rotting Night

by Sweety_Mutant



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, OS, Phobia, Prompt Fill, Short, phobic character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 19:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6092221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweety_Mutant/pseuds/Sweety_Mutant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this world, one can't afford to waste anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rotting Night

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is the result of a late-night challenge between [Mad_Amethyst](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Amethyst) and me.  
> You can see her fic [over here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6099541), it's from the Merlin fandom!  
> We had given ourselves the word "Phobia", the rule "no names" ( but we were free to choose the fandom and characters) and the category "drabble". 
> 
> I still don't own Don't Starve by the way :)  
> I hope you'll like it!

            She hates spoilage. Always had, a feeling stronger than hatred, repulsion. It was a constant battle in her previous life.Against her colleagues, against those kids leaving half-eaten apples amidst her precious books. In this life, every day is a struggle. She cannot afford to waste, and it satisfies her deep inside. Never enough food, barely, just a little. A constant matter of life and death. Here, she has no right to let anything rot. It is in the rules. The dire consequences ahead keep her awake, shadows looming over the fire, more awake than an insomniac can ever be.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to leave me a comment if you want... *rambling again*  
> Anyway, love you.


End file.
